


Youthful

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [155]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Agents of SHIELD.  Coulson and May.  De-Aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youthful

It was Jemma who squealed “oh my god, you’re adorable!” It was probably a measure of Agent May’s regard for Simmons that May didn’t kneecap her where she stood. Instead, May crawled onto the tallest stool in the lab and kept silent, cool watch over the proceedings.

Coulson had been closer to the blast, the effects more noticeable on him. After  
bundling him into an oversized hoodie, Coulson had latched onto Fitz, his pudgy hand fisted into the fabric of Fitz’s pants as he toddled around the lab.

Fitz took it calmly, hoisting baby Coulson onto his hip when Coulson’s tiny body  
started to flag.

Coulson woke in a hoodie one size too small for him, clutching a soft, plushie monkey. 

“Thanks,” he said to Fitz as he handed it back.

Fitz ruffled the Director’s hair. “Don’t mention it,” he grinned, leaping away before Coulson could react. Coulson was laughing as he headed back to his office.


End file.
